Adventures of a Pony named Fluttershy
by featherflock
Summary: random chronicles of Fluttershy
1. Talk of the Tea, 1

It was a lovely day in the small village known as Ponyville. Sitting on a restaurant's outside patio, however, was one pegasus struggling to enjoy that day due to a certain task.

"You don't have to drink it if you don't like it.", said the pale yellow mare.

Rainbow Dash stole a glance at her best friend as she held the cup of tea up to her lips."No, it's just tea. I'm gonna drink at least some of it."

Fluttershy took a quiet sip from her own tea and giggled at her friend's mental preparations to drink the substance. Rainbow wasn't a big fan of tea, Fluttershy and all of her friends knew, and so it puzzled her a bit to wonder why she was going through such great lengths to drink it . Perhaps she wanted to fit in with their friends and their tea-drinking ways?

The yellow Pegasi's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of glass scraping glass. The other mare had quite forcefully slammed the tea cup down, the brown liquid dripping from a corner of her mouth, Fluttershy noticed. She poorly stifled a giggle.

She asked, "Did you just try and gulp it all down in one go?"

Rainbow, her cheeks bulging and obviously full of tea, hesitantly nodded her head. In one quick motion, she swallowed the cup of tea taking refuge in her mouth and let out a few gasps.

"Uh, I guess it wasn't as bad as I used to think it was? Still didn't taste that good, though.", the blue mare said after catching her breath.

"I told you that you didn't have to drink it.", said the shy pegasus."Let alone try and gulp all of it down like that. And that tea was nearly scalding hot! It surely must've burned your tongue?"

Rainbow shook her head."No way, Fluttershy! I could totally handle it!"

The yellow equine wasn't buying it, but there was no use in arguing. Rainbow Dash was far too prideful to admit that she'd burned her tongue on some tea. Fluttershy took another sip from her own glass. She watched Dash carefully, studying the blue mare under her watchful gaze.'Maybe she is alright, after all? She does look fine..' She felt awkward tensions rising, and knew that Rainbow was becoming more and more uncomfortable as every second passed. The thought amused her. Finishing her tea, she opened her mouth to speak.

"So, Rainbow Dash, how was the whole Wonderbolts thing been going for you?"

"It's been going great I guess?". Rainbow looked surprised at the sudden question."And it's pretty fun, ya know? Maybe I could show you around the place sometime if you're up for it? They do some have great food in their Academy cafeteria that we could eat, too!"

Fluttershy cocked her head to the side, one ear leaning back. 'Is she asking me out on a date..?' she thought."Uhm..sure. Where should we meet?"

"We can meet right here at noon again! Or, uh, maybe at another table if this one is taken?"

The yellow pegasus nodded."Okay, it's a date."

"Wait, a da-"

Fluttershy quickly changed the topic, something she was prone to doing when she wanted to avoid awkward conversations." So how is Tank doing? I hope he's doing okay, he's such a nice little cutie. I'm sure you're taking very good care of him, but I just like to check on you and the girls' pets at times just to see how they are doing-"

A sudden flash of white caught Fluttershy's eye. She knew who it was before they'd even said anything.

"Hello, darlings!", declared the glamorous unicorn."Such a fine evening, isn't it? I apologize for my tardiness, for Sweetie Belle and Opal kept me far busier than I had planned to be."

Both Pegasi stared at Rarity, the light blue one speaking first.

"That's okay, Rare! You haven't missed anything, anyway."

"Just some small talk we were having while we waited for you.", Fluttershy added.

"Ah, I see.", Rarity said as she took her seat."Well, I'm glad I've not missed anything important." She lifted one of the menus on the table and glanced through the smooth, shiny, an sleek pages."Have either of you ordered yet? If so, I'm actually reconsidering on whether or not I want to order if it's taking this long-"

"No, we haven't ordered yet.", Fluttershy interjected, lowering her head and causing her mane to fall in front of her face."I-I wasn't very hungry.."

"Nah, I haven't ordered, either.", said Rainbow Dash.

"Hmm.", Rarity wondered aloud."Well, Rainbow, what do you think you'll be ordering?"

Fluttershy began to slowly lose focus on the conversation involving the other two mares. Her mind was more caught up in the many chores she had to finish that day: feeding more of her animal friends, cleaning their habitats, making sure each and every one of them was safe and okay. It was hard labour but Fluttershy enjoyed every bit of it if it meant that her feral friends were happy and secure. She wondered who would take care of them more properly tomorrow when she was out with Rainbow Dash. Surely she couldn't do all the chores by noon, at least not thoroughly that is.

Blue sparks of magic near her face summoned her attention.

"Fluttershy?", Rarity said curiously."Are you alright, love?"

She nodded."Yes, Rarity, I'm quite alright. Just thinking about my duties for tomorrow."

"If you think our, er...date will ruin your schedule then maybe we could meet at another time when you're less busy?", Rainbow suggested.

Before Fluttershy could answer, Rarity interrupted her.

"Date? What date?"

Fluttershy and Dash looked at one another, their eyes asking each other who was going to explain first. The shyer pegasus was just about to speak when Rainbow Dash began.

"Oh, it's really nothing. We were just gonna meet at the Wonderbolts Academy tomorrow and I was gonna give Fluttershy a tour of the place."

"And then we were going to have lunch at their cafeteria.", Fluttershy seemingly told her empty tea cup, as she avoided eye contact with both the mares in front of her.

"Oh, that sounds quite fun! I wish I could go, but unfortunately I will be very busy with sewing and babysitting Sweetie Belle tomorrow, not to mention I can't exactly walk on the clouds up there.", Rarity sighed."And I wouldn't want to be a burden to either of you and have you carry me around."

"Nonsense, Rarity, you wouldn't be a burden!". Fluttershy suddenly perked up and stared directly into Rarity's eyes for a few seconds before turning her gaze back to her tea cup.

"Yeah, it'd be nothing!", Rainbow said."And besides, you could always just ask Twilight to cast the cloud-walking spell on you again."

"Absolutely not.", Rarity muttered, turning up her nose."After I nearly became one with the ground at your one competition, I don't think I'll be ready to be up in the clouds for quite a while again."

Rainbow Dash snickered before standing up and flexing her wings. Rarity and Fluttershy gave her inquisitive looks, both obviously wondering if and where she was going.

"Welp, it's been nice talking to you guys, but I gotta get going. See ya later!", she replied to their quizzical stares.

Rarity answered,"So long, Rainbow Dash! Safe travels!"

Fluttershy added meekly."See you tomorrow."

Rainbow Dash gave her pale yellow friend one more glance before soaring off into the sky and soon disappearing into the distance. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.


	2. Talk of the Tea, 2

Fluttershy groggily raise her head from her soft, cotton pillow, confused of her immediate surroundings even though she was in the comfort of her own home. Her mind swayed, and she groaned aloud as an aching pain pulsed through her forehead. 'Great', she thought. 'A headache first thing in the morning.' The mare lazily swung her hind legs over the side of the bed, her forelegs shivering and shaking as she attempted to push herself up in an upright position. Her efforts proved to be futile, however, as both her legs gave out from beneath her, her head slamming back into the pillow. It would've been nice, if not for the pounding pain in her skull. She had not even the energy to force her rear legs back under her fuzzy covers, and instead closed her eyes, trying to focus on anything other than the throbbing discomfort in her head. She thought about trying to get up again, in case doing something could distract her from her tortures, but there was no way it was happening, at least not at that moment. Her legs felt like noodles, and she barely had the strength to lift her head, let alone get out of bed and start her chores of the day.

'Perhaps a nap will help.', she mulled the idea over in her head. 'Not like I have any other option considering I can't even move.' Not even minutes passed before Fluttershy's eyes closed and she had fallen into a deep slumber.

The sweet sound of birds chirping awoke Fluttershy. This time, as she sat up, her head was no longer pounding, and she felt completely refreshed.

"Girls! She's awake!" A shrill voice rang in Fluttershy's ears, and she almost felt her headache returning.

"Pinkie?", Fluttershy yawned as she tried to focus on the blurry, pink blob in front of her."What are you doing here?"

"Oh, funny story!", the excited earth pony began to chatter."Rainbow Dash said you were supposed to be meeting her at noon yesterday, and she said when you didn't show up she came to come check on you and you were dead asleep! It was pretty strange, you're never asleep for nearly a full day!"

Fluttershy gaped at the other mare."I slept for a full day?"

"Almost, silly filly!", Pinkie corrected her."It's morning now, and last I heard Twilight say, you'd been sleeping for nearly 19 hours!"

The pegasus blinked guiltily at the wall opposite of her. How could she have blown poor Rainbow Dash off? It wasn't her fault, but she still couldn't help but feel terrible for leaving Rainbow waiting at the restaurant. Fluttershy's legs were stiff, probably from not having moved them for nearly 24 hours. What had happened to her? Why has she slept for so long? She'd never had a migraine so intense and aching as the one from the previous day, nor had she ever slept so continuously long, either.

The sound of her door open snapped her out of her moping. She shook her head, gazing up at her friends as they entered the room.

"Fluttershy!", Twilight gasped."You're okay!"

"We were ever so worried about you, darling.", spoke Rarity."When Rainbow Dash told us you were still asleep at.." The white unicorn closed her eyes and covered her mouth with a hoof, as if what she were gonna say was too unbearable to speak of."_Noon_, we were so shocked! We've never seen you sleep for so long!"

"What happened?", Applejack asked."You had us all so concerned."

Fluttershy lowered her ears, embarrassed and ashamed that she'd caused her friends so much grief while she had lain sleeping comfortable in her bed."I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you all so much. I just had a really terrible headache yesterday, and I felt really weak."

"Oh, you poor, poor thing.", Rarity cajoled the pale yellow Pegasus, hoping to comfort her, as she trotted over and nuzzled her face against Fluttershy's."I do hope you're feeling much better, now."

"Oh yes, I feel wonderful.", Fluttershy spoke quietly."I guess all that I needed was a good nap."

'If you can call sleeping 24 hours a nap.."

"Well, sugarcube, Rarity has some tea brewed downstairs waitin' for ya.", Applejack said, her green eyes sparkling."Come on, come have some!"

Fluttershy rolled out of her bed, firmly landing her hooves on her wooden floors and, with the help of Pinkie and Twilight, left her room. She felt as thought somepony were missing.

"Where's Rainbow Dash?", she questioned her friends.

Pinkie immediately let out a giggle."She's been taking care of your animals while you were asleep!"

Twilight nodded."We tried to help, but she was determined to do it all herself."

Fluttershy was completely and utterly confused. Why refuse help from your friends? Rainbow Dash didn't seem skilled enough to take care of all of Fluttershy's animals by herself! 'This reminds me of the tea thing'. Was Rainbow trying to impress Fluttershy? It seemed unlikely, there was no reason the pale mare could immediately point out that would explain Rainbow wanting to impress her.

'Maybe I'm just thinking too much of all this.' Fluttershy contemplated to herself to ease her frantic thoughts.'Yes, that's it.'

Pinkie led Fluttershy to her couch, taking a seat and patting the spot next to her with her poofy tail, a big, wide smile on her face. Fluttershy was just about to place her posterior on the fuzzy couch when she noticed her front door opening.

"I'm back!", called out the familiar voice."Is Fluttershy okay?"

Rarity, emerging from the kitchen with a tray of tea, told the blue Pegasus,"Yes, we were just about the have some tea. The poor thing was sick with a headache and just needed a, er.. very long nap."

Fluttershy saw Dash's head peep excitedly around her door and, before she could even blink, she was being crushed in a loving embrace by her best friend.

"Fluttershy!", Rainbow cried out."I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried when you didn't show up yesterday!"

The shy equine raised a hoof to caress Rainbow's neck, somewhat returning the hug." Thank you, and I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I was a little under the weather yesterday morning."

Rainbow couldn't seem to release the yellow Pegasus from the affectionate-filled hold she had around her neck."It's totally fine! It wasn't your fault you were sick, and I'm just happy you're fine now!"

Fluttershy felt her heart swell with joy. She nuzzled her friend's face as Rarity set a cup of tea on the table in front of her.

"Rainbow Dash, would you like some tea, as well?", the unicorn asked.

Fluttershy felt Rainbow freeze, and the arms around her neck tensed up, nearly choking her.

"Ah, uhh…", the blue Pegasus stammered."Well, uh.."

"No, she wouldn't.", Fluttershy answered for her."She wouldn't like it."

Fluttershy heard Rainbow breathe a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to let her friend struggle and possibly embarrass herself in front of the others just because, for some Celestia-forsaken reason, she felt like she had to force herself to drink a cup of tea.

Rainbow, realizing she was still hugging Fluttershy, quickly removed her arms from around the other pony's neck."Er, sorry."

The mare gave her a confused look."For what?"

"I-I was-, I-", Rainbow struggled to explain her apology.

Fluttershy chuckled, lowering her ears and giving Dash a kind look."It's okay."

She turned her head, and from the corner of her eye, Fluttershy saw a pink blush slowly fading into Rainbow Dash's cheeks. She chose to ignore this, as she didn't want to embarrass the pony more than already had by noticing her sudden flushing.

"M-maybe,", Rainbow said somewhat quietly."We could still go to the Wonderbolt's Academy today, or another time."

The suggestion sent a wave of pain going through Fluttershy's head, and she shut her eyes tightly. Perhaps this was what caused her original migraine. The thought of going to the Academy and being under the watchful eyes of overly confident, possibly judgmental ponies.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not.", Fluttershy told her friend, causing the other's ears to lower in sadness."I just..maybe instead we could just spend some time at my cottage together. Just me and you."

This made the blue pegasi's ears perk up once more."Really? Just you and me, alone in your cottage?"

The tone in which Rainbow said this made Fluttershy's cheeks redden, and she lowered her own ears, averting her gaze to her tea cup."Well…yeah, I guess. U-unless you wanna go to your house.."

"No! No, your house is fine.", Dash said with a beam. "I hope to take you up on this offer one day when we're not both so busy."

Fluttershy gave her friend a twinkling grin, and focused her attention back on her tea. The thought of Rainbow Dash and her alone together caused an unsettling rumble in her stomach, but she couldn't figure out why.


	3. Taking on Manehattan, 1

Twilight stared down at the book she was "reading". She'd been looking at it for nearly ten minutes, but she couldn't seem to retain anything she had looked over. For some reason, the purple alicorn couldn't seem to focus.

"Something wrong, Twi?", Starlight Glimmer asked as she entered the room. "You seem frustrated."

Twilight suddenly slammed the book shut, rubbing her temples with her hoof and squeezing her eyes shut. "Not exactly, Starlight. I can't seem to focus, and I don't know why!"

Starlight raised a hoof under her chin."Maybe you should relax a bit? That's what helps me when I can't focus."

The alicorn stood up, stretching her wings and hind legs."I'll give it a try. Thanks, Starl-"

Just as Twilight was about to finish her statement, she saw the familiar glow on the gigantic table in her castle. Two cutiemarks floated up from the surface: three pink butterflies and a white cloud with the primary coloured lightning bolt.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash walked through the city of Manehattan, having got there on a train just a couple minutes before.

"What do you think we're here for?", Fluttershy asked her blue friend.

"Who knows?", Rainbow replied."I hope it's not something SUPER boring, though."

Fluttershy mentally rolled her eyes in amusement and trotted along. It was just like Rainbow Dash to be constantly looking for excitement. She was also glad that Rainbow wasn't acting so weird like she had been the other day when Fluttershy was sick. It worried her, mainly because it wasn't like Dash to be so gushy and...she couldn't think of the word she was looking for.

Both the pegasi walked into a tall building. They were going to stay in a hotel while they were there since it would most likely take them at least a day to find the friendship problem, and neither of them were very keen on sleeping in the streets.

"Hello there!", said a pale green mare at the counter of the lobby."How are you two? Names, please, and I can get both of you a room prepared!"

"I'm Rainbow Dash.", answered the blue Pegasus."And this is my friend, Fluttershy. We're just hoping to stay here for a few days."

"Yes, ma'am!", the mare voiced cheerfully, pulling out two room cards."Room 126, on the fourth floor! Enjoy your stay!"

Both pegasi grabbed a room key and were about to stroll up the stairs when the mare behind the counter interrupted them.

"Oh, dears, there's an elevator to your right!", she nearly shouted with a wide smile on her face.

Rainbow rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "Oh, uh, thanks, miss..?"

"Please, call me Sugarcane!", Sugarcane told them with a wink."Don't be afraid to call the phone if you need anything!"

"Yes, Miss Sugarcane.", Fluttershy murmured with a somewhat uncomfortable smile. "W-we'll keep you in mind."

Rainbow Dash pressed a button on the elevator and began to flap her wings, flying a few feet above the ground. Fluttershy's heart began to pound with anxiousness as she glanced at Sugarcane from the corner of her eye. She was staring directly at them, unmoving, with the same big smile on her face.

Rainbow lowered her head until it was almost touching Fluttershy's cheek."That Sugarcane pony is making me feel so weird."

The yellow Pegasus gulped. It felt like she was trying to swallow a rock, and her wings began to twitch. She could feel Sugarcane's eyes burning hole in the side of her head. Another glance from the corner of her eye made Fluttershy's body freeze. Had Sugarcane gotten closer?

Both pegasi let out quiet sighs of relief as the elevator doors opened. A tall stallion stepped out, cooing happily at the foal he had on his back. Fluttershy basically ran into the elevator, Rainbow right behind her. As the doors closed, she looked at Sugarcane one more time, and saw that she was still staring with the same big smile on her face.

"I'm so glad we got away from Sugarcane."

Fluttershy looked up to her friend."Honestly..I am, too. Her staring was making me really nervous."

"There MUST be a backdoor or something we can go through to avoid the lobby?", Rainbow seemed to be asking.

The other Pegasus merely blinked. She surely hoped so. Sugarcane was too creepy to interact with, Fluttershy decided, and so she would either never leave their hotel room or she would start exiting through windows. Anything to avoid another one-sided staring contest with her.

The elevator stopped on the 4th floor, and they exited the small lift. Rainbow took a large, exaggerated breath of air."Fluttershy, why don't you head to our room? I'm gonna have a look around the rest of this place." She zipped off before Fluttershy could even agree.

The hallway looked infinitely larger than it had before, now that Fluttershy was alone. She took a slow step, her legs trembling, and then another, and another, until she was almost at their room.

'124..125..126!'

Fluttershy's entire body shook, causing her to have trouble inserting the key card into the lock. Her body went cold as she felt a presence behind her, and she almost released her bladder onto the floor.

"Having trouble, miss?"

She let out a startled cry, and nearly jumped through ceiling at the sudden voice behind her. Fluttershy bumped her head on the top of the door frame and, disoriented, fell back onto the floor, landing on her rump.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to scare you so badly!"

Fluttershy rubbed her head and looked around her, attemping to find the source of the voice. It proved to be difficult, as her vision was still blurry from having bumped her head. She felt a tingling sensation around her body and realized that she was on her hooves again. A dark red unicorn with white hair in a bun entered her field of vision, a small smile on her face.

"Why, hello there!", said the unicorn."My name is Velvet Walnut, but you may call me Miss Velvet! I'm a worker here, and I noticed you were having trouble opening your door!"

Fluttershy merely nodded, and mentally groaned as she felt a small bump forming on her forehead. The unicorn took her key gently from around her neck, and opened the door with ease.

"There you are, miss!", said Velvet."Please, enjoy your stay here!"

The Pegasus nodded meekly, and took the key from the other pony."Th-thank you.."

She closed the door rather quickly, locked it, and flopped down on the large, king-sized bed in the middle of the room. Velvet Walnut didn't act nearly as strange as Sugarcane had. She wondered if maybe that was a part of the friendship problem they were there to solve?

A rapid tapping on the door nearly made Fluttershy jump out of her skin. Cautiously, she sat up, and started towards the door. She raised herself up onto her rear legs and took a look out of the peephole. She was met with a golden coloured eye staring back in at her.

"Hello?". The voice sounded so familiar…

"It's Sugarcane!"

Fluttershy's body stiffened, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. She kept quiet, and began to flap her wings so to keep her hooves off the floor, should Sugarcane try and peep under the door. The Pegasus began to back away, and she didn't stop until her back was pressed against the wall opposite the door.

"Miss? I thought I saw Miss Velvet letting one of you in?"

Her heart caught in her throat, and her mind could only form one thought. 'Please let Rainbow Dash return, please let Rainbow Dash return…'

As if Celestia had heard her prayers, she heard the boyish voice outside the door."Oh, hey…Sugarcane.."

There was no reply. Fluttershy actually began to fear for her friend's life before she heard Rainbow speak again."Did you need anything?"

"Ah, no, nevermind, actually.", Sugarcane answered.

After a few minutes of silence, which Fluttershy imagined was Sugarcane leaving, and Rainbow Dash watching her leave, she heard a fumbling at the door, and Rainbow entered, a spooked look on her face.

"Oh, Rainbow!", Fluttershy half exclaimed, half whispered, giving her a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay! I thought Sugarcane was going to hurt one of us!"

Rainbow Dash secretly wanted to agree, but instead comforted her frightened friend."Nah, I wouldn't let her hurt us, Fluttershy! I'll keep us safe!"

Fluttershy smiled, and she stared at the hotel door Rainbow had left open. She thought she caught a glimpse of a golden eye through the small crack in the door, and felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Rainbow.", she whispered quieter than she ever thought possible."Please look outside the door, I think I saw Sugarcane again. I'm so afraid."

Dash looked at her friend, cutting her eyes over towards the door. Quick as lightning, the door was now fully open, and standing in the doorway was..no pony. Rainbow poked her head out the door and looked left and right as if she were about to cross a street.

"There's no pony here, Fluttershy. It's okay."

Fluttershy wasn't so sure of that, but she considered that maybe Rainbow Dash was saying that to convince herself. So she nodded and gave a smile.

"Yeah..it's okay."


	4. Taking on Manehattan, 2

Both ponies woke up the next morning covered in sweat. Fluttershy sat up, wiping her forehead with her wing, and half-heartedly threw the thin sheet off of her lower half.

"Holy crap..", Rainbow groaned, blinking the sleep away from her eyes."Why is it so hot in here? Didn't we turn on the air last night?"

Fluttershy didn't respond. She was too busy smacking her lips in an attempt to remove the morning taste from her mouth. She rubbed her eyes and let out a loud yawn.

"Good morning, Rainbow Dash.", Fluttershy said, as if Rainbow hadn't asked her anything."Did you sleep well?"

"Uh..".It looked as if Rainbow were going to say something, but suddenly changed her mind."I, n-nothing, nothing happened."

Fluttershy cocked her head to the side. "..Okay.."

Rainbow bit the inside of her mouth, a habit she had been trying to break lately. She stretched, spreading her wings and raising her hooves above her head."So, how about we go and get some breakfast, and then try to find out about this friendship problem?"

"Well, I'm not that hungry.", said the yellow mare as another thought pierced her mind."And I don't want to leave the room if it means I have to risk meeting Sugarcane again."

The blue Pegasus froze mid-yawn as her thoughts were clouded with yesterday's activities. "Dang it, I almost forgot about her."

Both Pegasi sat there on the bed, back to back and silent as one of them tried to build the courage to convince the other that maybe Sugarcane wasn't at the lobby, or that maybe they wouldn't run into her that morning. Rainbow was, of course, the winner.

"I'm sure it'll be fine.", she said, although she sounded hesitant."Besides, I'm sure she won't try anything funny in broad daylight with other ponies around."

'We don't know that.', Fluttershy wanted to say. But, she decided to let her friend convince herself it'd be alright. Besides, she herself also needed the convincing."Alright..but just to be safe, could we go out the window?"

"I don't think these hotel windows open, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy, prepared for this answer, signaled towards the curtains taking up one wall in their room. Rainbow Dash approached them, and let out a soft, exasperated gasp as she opened the curtains to reveal a small balcony. She opened the door and, with Fluttershy right behind her, spread her wings and soared out into the sky. Fluttershy was sure to close the door behind her as she opened her wings, ready to take off. She followed the blue Pegasus as they lowered themselves to the ground, although Rainbow did it more quickly than Fluttershy. She waited impatiently for the yellow Pegasus, rolling her eyes as Fluttershy gave her an awkward smile and landed softly next to her. They had a view of the lobby through the large glass windows, and Sugarcane was no where in sight.

"See?", Rainbow commented, also noticing the absence of the aforementioned mare. "She's not even here!"

Fluttershy blushed in embarrassment, letting her light pink mane falling in front of her face." Sorry."

Rainbow bit the inside of her cheek again."It's fine. I think we should split up to find this friendship problem, too. We'll cover more ground."

"I don't thi-"

"Great! You can check around here, and I'll check around that diner we saw on our way here! See ya at noon!"

Rainbow zoomed off, leaving her signature rainbow trail behind her. Fluttershy furrowed her eyebrows and sighed in annoyance. 'Left alone again.'

She felt a presence behind her, and turned her head only to see a stallion and mare entering the hotel. Both were laughing and giggling, and staring deep into eachother's eyes. Fluttershy already knew what they were going to do in that hotel.

The Pegasus closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear the unwelcome, dirty thoughts from her head. When she opened her eyes, she noticed another pony had appeared who had not been there just moments before: Sugarcane. She wasn't staring at Fluttershy again, however, but at the guests, the same huge and unsettling grin on her face.

"Hello, there, Miss!", said a voice from behind her.

Fluttershy turned only to come face to face with what must've been another worker at the hotel, for they wore the same uniform. It was a stallion this time, with a somewhat wiry frame and big ears, his pink curls flowing over his horn.

"You must be lost. Looking to buy a room?", he chattered."I'm Rose Water, but you can call me Ross. Let me introduce you to our boss, her name is Miss Sugarc-"

"NO!", Fluttershy cried, drawing the attention of several other ponies passing by them. She lowered her ears, and again felt the familiar flushing of her cheeks yet again."E-er, I mean..no thanks. I already have a room here with somepony."

"Ah!", acknowledged Ross." Well, excuse me for bothering you, I'm deeply sorry. I'll leave you alone." The stallion turned to leave.

Fluttershy stood there for a few seconds, before calling back out to him."Wait!"

He stopped and, mid-turn, a huge smiled stretched across his face."Yes, miss?"

The Pegasus was instantly unsettled, and immediately regretted her decision to call out to him in order to ask him about the hotel."Well, I just wa-wanted t-to.."

Her words hung in the air and she watched in confusion as the stallion ceased grinning, using his hoof to massage his jaws, and then once again began to smile from ear to ear. His eyes seemed to fill with worry, but Fluttershy didn't know if it was because she was staring at him or if it was something else.

"Miss, I really need to go.", he said.

Fluttershy watched him turn once again and began to walk down the sidewalk. Ross disappeared into the crowd, and seemingly vanished into thin air. As Fluttershy spun around to walk the opposite away, she realized, with horror, that she was now facing Sugarcane.

"Why, hello there, Miss Fluttershy!", the mare greeted her, the same wide grin still on her face."I hope our service helped you! It looked like he just walked off!"

The Pegasus struggled to gulp, and felt a lump forming in her throat as her legs began to tremble. She struggled to form coherent sentences as she felt her hind legs getting weaker and weaker.

Her voice was barely above a whisper."N-n-no, I d-didn't need anyth-thing.."

"Are you sure?"

Fluttershy's lips began to quiver as she felt tears began to build up in her eyes, and she nodded. She could feel her entire body trembling, and her legs were about to give in underneath her at any moment. It looked as though Sugarcane were about to ask her another question before their little "conversation" was interrupted.

"Miss Sugarcane?", called out a high pitched voice."I think something is wrong with the elevator."

Fluttershy could practically feel the annoyance dripping out of Sugarcane's voice."Here I come, Miss Honey Gold."

A head covered in wild, golden hair popped out from around the corner. The mare must've either been very tall or a Pegasus, because her head was quite a ways up from the ground, far higher than a normal unicorn or earth pony. Fluttershy watched Sugarcane retreat back into the hotel, her tail bouncing behind her. Miss Honey Gold made eye contact with Fluttershy, her eyes seemingly filled with urgency. The pale yellow Pegasus blinked away her incoming tears, still holding Miss Honey Gold's gaze. She felt like her body was frozen, and Fluttershy couldn't move.

"There is NOTHING wrong with this elevator, Miss Honey Gold!". Fluttershy heard a shrill voice shout."Did you lie to me?"

The other mare finally broke her gaze with Fluttershy to look at her boss."No, ma'am! I thought there was something wrong, but it must've been nothing!"

At last, Fluttershy felt her legs begin to work again, and she took off down the sidewalk, glad to be able to get far away from that hotel. She didn't know if Miss Honey Gold had lied to Sugarcane or not, but she was glad that she made a distraction for Fluttershy to escape.


	5. Taking on Manehattan, 3

Fluttershy skidded to a halt in the middle of the sidewalk, unfortunately too late as she sent her and a filly tumbling to the ground.

"Oh, ex-excuse me-", she started before she was cut off by a shrill voice.

"Watch where you're goin', lady!", said what Fluttershy presumed to be the filly's mom, her nose upturned and eyes filled with complete disgust."You nearly killed my kid!"

Her face began to flush in embarrassment as she took notice of passerby's beginning to crowd around them."I-I'm sorry..I was just trying to-"

"Trying to what?" She was cut off again by the obnoxious mare."Maybe you were trying to kidnap my foal! Is that it? Watch what you're doing!"

Fluttershy felt the familiar tightening sensation in her chest as tears began to build up in the corners of her eyes. Her bottom lip began to quiver, and her ears lowered flat on top of her head. She tried to explain again, but words wouldn't come to her, and she felt her throat begin to tense up.

"Well?", said the filly's mare as she helped her foal up and hugged them close to her."Aren't you going to apologize?"

The pale mare's eyes darted left and right, and all she saw was looks of disgust and pity on every face that she saw. Her lips felt glued together as she trembled in her spot on the ground, frozen in place.

"Ma'am.", said somepony behind Fluttershy."It was clearly an accident. Lay off."

The woman looked up at a pony behind Fluttershy and scoffed, rolling her eyes."And who exactly are you? This isn't exactly your business!"

"You've made it darn near everypony's business when you make such a scene out on the open sidewalk.", the pony, presumably a mare judging by the pitch of their voice, snapped at the mother."Is that any example to set for your foal? By trying to put other ponies down over a mere accident and accuse them of trying to kidnap your darned foal just because they accidentally tripped over them?"

The mare opened her mouth to speak and glanced at her foal, who was quite obviously shaken from the fall and their mother's harsh words at Fluttershy. She rolled her eyes again and a scowled stretched across her face."Ugh, whatever."

As the mare and her foal trotted away, the crowd that had formed around dissipated, as there was no more drama happening and the ponies were no longer interested. Fluttershy watched a cream-coloured hoof hook underneath her own and help her up. She felt like her bones would break if she stood but forced herself up anyway. She turned, and a pretty unicorn with short yellow hair in a ponytail on top of her head smiled at her.

"Hello there.", she said. "Are you alright? You seem quite shaken."

Fluttershy hid her face behind her mane as she tried to blink away the tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes."I-I'm fine."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that.", the unicorn said, and made a face that looked as though she was embarrassed of the entire city."The ponies here are SO dramatic, it's ridiculous."

Fluttershy nodded in agreement as she stretched her hind legs and flapped her wings. They seemed to have grown stiff in the last few minutes.

"Why don't you come have a coffee with me?", asked the unicorn. "You still seem shaken and I bet a nice drink at the café down the street would help."

Although Fluttershy didn't agree, she decided to follow the female pony down the sidewalk, this time carefully watching where she was going. They passed several foals on their way there, and Fluttershy was careful to leave a large gap between her and them. Celestia forbid she touch a hair on that child's mane and their parent decapitate her for doing so.

"Here we are!", announced the other mare as they arrived in front of a small building. There was a sign above the door that read 'Cream's Café'.

They entered the small eatery and approached the counter.

"I'll have a medium espresso with cream on top.", the unicorn told the cashier, then turned to look at Fluttershy."You?"

The Pegasus stared up at the menu."I'll take, um, maybe a small chamomile tea.."

"What was that, ma'am?", the stallion behind the counter asked, turning his head and perking his ears."I didn't quite catch that."

Before Fluttershy could repeat her order, the unicorn spoke for her."She said a small chamomile tea. And we'll take a medium side of blueberry scones."

The stallion pressed some buttons on the register."Your total will be 20 bits."

Fluttershy silently gasped as she realized she had absolutely no money on her. Fortunately, her new friend opened a small purse, counting out 20 bits as she levitated them over onto the counter.

"S-sorry, I wish I could help you pay for this.", Fluttershy apologized softly.

"Oh, no, it's totally fine!", the other mare reassured her. "It's my treat!"

A smile crept on Fluttershy's face, and the she let the pony lead her to table near a window. "I don't think I ever told you my name. I'm Fluttershy."

"Crystal Cream.", answered the other pony. "But most ponies just call me Cream."

"That's a pretty name.", The yellow Pegasus said as she sat down at the table.

A light pink blush rose upon Cream's face. "Why, thank you!"

Both mares sat in silence for a while. Fluttershy fiddled with her hooves, peeping at Cream every few minutes, who was doodling in a notebook with a pen.

"Do you like to draw?", Fluttershy asked her.

Cream looked at her for a split second in surprise, before returning her gaze back to her notebook."Yeah, I sketch some things here and there. That's what I was doing when I came across you and that mare."

"Oh.", Fluttershy said and tensed up at the memory."Yeah.."

"I can't stand ponies like that.", Crystal Cream began to babble."It's so infuriating watching somepony put another pony down over something so trivial. It makes me sick, and it's dumb that the saying here is some stupid phrase like "'It's every pony for themselves in this town.'"

Fluttershy nodded in agreement, not wanting to interrupt Crystal's rant. She flipped a page in her notebook and Fluttershy watched as she began to furiously scribble.

"It chases off ponies who want to live here and find work or start a boutique when they hear other's saying something like that. I didn't let the phrase get to me though when I decided to move here.", Cream chattered." But unfortunately ponies like my sister and father did, and it's a shame they couldn't move here with me because they're so intimidated by everything here."

The unicorn finally looked up from her notebook, staring Fluttershy straight in the eyes. "Which leads me to the question: What's somepony like you doing in a city like Manehattan?"

Fluttershy hesitantly began to explain how she had come to arrive in such a place, starting with when Twilight first summoned to her castle, and she was just getting to the part when she and Rainbow Dash made their departure when Crystal interrupted her.

"Woah, woah, woah. Excuse my interruption, but,", Fluttershy saw a sparkle in the unicorn's eyes as a big smile spread across her face. "You're friends with a PRINCESS of FRIENDSHIP?"

Fluttershy nodded."Yeah. We've been friends for a long time."

"That's SO cool!", Cream cried, drawing the attention of several nearby ponies. "It must be so nice in her castle! Is it big?"

"Very.", Fluttershy told her, amused at the other pony's reaction. "It's huge and shaped like a tree, just like the old library she used to stay in."

"That. Is. Amazing.", Cream said, emphasizing each word with a fairly hard tap on the table. "But, enough about that. Tell me more about how you got here! Continue your story!"

Fluttershy began where she left off. "Well, when we arrived, we decided that we would have to stay at a hotel, so we'd have some place to live, and we decided to stay at the one down the road."

The Pegasus felt her heart drop as she saw Cream's smile disappear and a solemn look spread across her face."Er, you wouldn't mean the Sugarcane Lane Hotel, would you?"

She gulped."I-I don't remember the name."

Crystal Cream scoffed."I would never step hoof into that hotel ever again for the rest of my time living after having worked there for months. The place is creepy, and Sugarcane is, excuse my language, fucking insane."

Fluttershy gasped. "Why would you think that? Sure, I'd say she's a little unsettling, even creepy, but insane?"

"I'd keep away from here if I were you.", Cream advised. "She's very pushy and loves to get her way. And she makes all her employees and workers there keep a huge grin on their face to 'make the inhabitants feel at home.'" She said this last part while making air quotes with her hooves. "As if the ponies staying there feel at home with you there grinning in their faces all the time with some big, creepy smile. It's disgusting, and the main reason I quit. I couldn't stand to see her sometimes chasing away ponies when she kept smiling at them, so I brought it up at one our meetings."

"And what was the outcome of that?"

"A huge argument between me, her, and some of the other staff. Most stayed quiet because they either need the job, or they're absolutely frightened of Sugarcane. A few others who have been brainwashed by her fought for her against me as though she was their savior. There's no telling how long they've been there, but they're probably lost causes at this point, considering this all happened around a year ago."

Fluttershy and Cream smiled at the waitress delivering their coffee, who winked at Cream, a little flirtatiously at that, and sauntered away. Fluttershy felt stunned into silence. She actually thought of Sugarcane as a criminal at that moment. She had to tell Rainbow Dash what she knew as soon as they met up at noon.

"I quit the next after that whole endeavor.", Crystal Cream concluded her story."Stayed home and sent her a letter saying I was no longer coming to work because I couldn't bother to deal with her BS in person. She never sent me anything back, and I haven't stepped hoof in the place since then."

Fluttershy studied Cream, who had once again begun to scribble in her notebook. She had nothing else to say.

"Perhaps maybe that's your friendship problem.", Crystal said. "I'm doubtful, but maybe it is. If anything needed fixing in this damned city, it'd be the Sugarcane Lane Hotel."

Before Fluttershy could reply, Crystal began to stand up, having finished her espresso just that quickly. "Well, Fluttershy, it's been nice talking to you, but I'd better get going. I have chores to do, things to address, etcetera. I hope to see you again."

The unicorn tore a page out of her notebook and set it face down across from Fluttershy. She levitated a few scones from the basket and silently departed. Fluttershy watched her walk down the street in the opposite direction of the café, and eventually disappear from view. She reached over and slid the piece of paper over to her, curious as to what was on it. Before she had the chance to turn it over, she heard a commotion outside. As she looked outside, she saw none other the same mare that had harassed her before, but this time attempting to harass another mare. Only this time, she had the wrong one, for this pony stood brave and tall, almost towering over the mother, and argued right back with her. Their muzzles were almost touching, and neither pony looked as if they were going to back down. Fluttershy smiled, and a soft giggle escaped her lips. She turned her attention back to the paper and flipped it over to see a messy doodle of herself sitting at the table.


End file.
